Lo sabes
by Maye Malfter
Summary: Remus quiere a Tonks, y Tonks le quiere de vuelta. Pero ella nunca será él, y Remus lo sabe.


**_Notas del Fic: _**Esta viñeta fue escrita por mi hace un par de meses, como regalo de cumpleaños para **MundoCrayzer**. No fue publicada porque es un regalo, pero ahora que la dueña del regalo me ha dado permiso de compartirlo con el mundo, pues lo comparto. Es una especie de escena perdida, aunque no estoy muy segura de haber aplicado bien la linea temporal. En fin, que ya está hecho ¡A leer!

**_Advertencias: _**SLASH. Relación Hombre/Hombre. Si no es lo tuyo, por favor no leas ;)

**_Disclaimer:_** Los personajes del universo Harry Potter le pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y asociados.

* * *

.

**Lo sabes**

por Maye Malfter

.

Ella te quiere, y tu a ella. Todos quieren que estés con ella, porque _están hechos para estar juntos_.

Todos dicen la misma frase trillada, y eso está bien porque jamás has sido alguien del montón y que, por una vez, alguna de tus experiencias sea como la de cualquier otro está bien. Más que bien.

Pero aún así, aún cuando todos lo dicen, aún cuando estarías dispuesto a morir por ella, y ella por ti. Aún así, lo sabes.

Sabes que la frase que todos dicen no es del todo cierta. Sabes que tu otra mitad se perdió para siempre, y que es una suerte inimaginable eso de haber conseguido alguien lo suficientemente loco como para querer estar contigo a pesar de estar tan roto por dentro. Ha de ser algo de familia eso de jugársela por un licántropo. Seguramente no del lado Black, pero ha de ser algo de familia sin duda alguna.

Y es que tu preciada mitad, la auténtica, la que desapareciera tras un velo hace un par de años, también perteneció al árbol genealógico del cual desciende ella. Primos cercanos, eso eran él y ella. Eso fueron hasta el día en que el destino decidió que tu felicidad había durado demasiado.

Recuerdas con claridad la última mirada que te dedicara justo antes de partir a la batalla de la cual no regresaría.

—Sabes lo que siento por ti. Lo sabes ¿no es cierto? —Te dijo mientras ambos yacían de pie frente a la chimenea, a punto de tomar polvos flú y articular el nombre del punto de encuentro de esa noche.

—Lo sé, Canuto. Lo sé —respondiste esa vez. Sonriendo mientras él se acercaba a besarte, un beso casto, apresurado, sólo para reafirmar lo antes expuesto. Nunca imaginaste que _ese_ sería su último beso.

Pero lo fue. Esa fue su breve despedida. La despedida al amor de tu vida. La despedida de tu mitad perfecta.

Ahora estás con ella, que encaja contigo a su manera. Ella te hace reír como alguna vez pensaste que no volverías a hacerlo, ella te hace querer ser mejor persona, te da ánimos cuando todo parece sombrío ¡Incluso te perdonó al enterarse de lo tuyo con él! Ella es perfecta. Más que perfecta. Y te ama. Oh, Merlín, por supuesto que te ama. Y tú a ella.

Pero ella no es él. Nunca será él.

Por mucho que la quieras, por mucho que ella te quiera, por mucho que todos comenten que son perfectos y están destinados a estar juntos… A pesar de todo eso la mitad de Tonks, la mitad que ella te ofrece, jamás encajará con la tuya en la manera en la que la mitad de él lo hacía. Siempre habrá vacíos, siempre habrá sobrantes. Siempre habrá diferencias.

Porque ella no es él, y ella lo sabe. Porque nunca habrá otro como él, y eso lo sabes.

Porque Sirius Black está muerto, y ni ahora ni nunca podrás tener lo que alguna vez tuviste. Porque tu destino era tenerle y luego olvidarle. Porque tu destino ahora será sellado con el de ella.

Te unirás a ella, como todos esperan, y eso está bien.

Porque Tonks se merece ser feliz, y tu mereces intentarlo. Porque media felicidad es mejor que ninguna en absoluto. Y porque al final, cuando la luna llena cae y estás sólo en esa habitación especialmente diseñada para contenerte, cuando tu mitad humana recobra la consciencia, es a él a quien ves entre las sombras, es a él a quien sientes acompañarte. Y es él quien te asegura que casarte con ella es una buena idea.

Él quiere que seas feliz, desde donde quiera que esté. Ella quiere hacerte feliz, o al menos quiere intentarlo. Y tú quieres ser feliz, a pesar de aún extrañarlo.

Todos dicen que están hechos para estar juntos. Todos dicen que nacieron para ser uno. Todos dicen muchas cosas mientras ella simplemente sonríe y te mira como sólo él lo hacía. Todos lo dicen, ella sonríe y tú sonríes de vuelta, sin más explicaciones.

Porque ella te quiere, y tu a ella. Porque él jamás regresará de la muerte, y ella jamás encajará de manera perfecta.

Y tú… Tú sólo lo sabes.

.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_ Gracias por leer :)


End file.
